See Jack Date
by MistressSara
Summary: Jack tries to get back into the swing of things. Jack/OFC, rating may increase in later chapters. R&R please. A tad OOC but not that much, kind of what I'd imagine to be going on in Jack's head.
1. Work

See Jack Date

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This was just the product of something I did for a prompt thing. The original character is mine, aren't really spoilers except for Jack being the CIA. Reviews are appreciated, I'm going to try a few other to work in with this series, might be a little OOC for Jack but not by much.

-------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------ ---------------------

For years the only thing Jack had was his work. Nothing else existed; work and making sure that Sydney was safe. Because of this attitude certain other male needs went unsatisfied for a long time. At first it was because of his relationship with Laura… or Irina if he was going to be technical. So far it hadn't bothered him. He's gone long spans of time without sex in the past but the lack of human contact was what had started to bother him.

What was actually bothering him more was the brunette across the office. Tall, with the ideal hourglass figure, without a doubt the kind of a body Jack would like having human contact with. Agent Millie Campbell had become a source of annoyance for Jack. His focus was starting to dwindle, the smiles she flashed when passing him in the hall constantly distracted him from the files on his desk.

"Hi Agent Bristow." She smiled as she walked by him. The hallway was empty and this seemed to be an opportune moment.

"Agent Campbell." He stopped, as did she.

"Yes?" Her tone was relaxed and her smile was now hidden beneath her professional exterior.

"Would you care to have dinner?"

"Well, I enjoy dinner, I usually have it on a nightly basis." Her tone was deadpan and seemed to go unappreciated by Jack. "Not a fan of sarcasm, noted. I would like to have dinner."

"So we're clear, dinner with me."

"I know, we're clear. I would still like to have dinner with you." She smiled and started to walk again, figuring they would discuss the details later.

"In a non-work related context." He said, causing her to turn again.

"It's been a long time since you've asked someone out." It wasn't a question.

"That would be a correct assumption, yes." She smiled and moved closer towards him, putting the folders she was carrying under her arm.

"Jack, I would be thrilled to have dinner with you in a non-work related context. What are you doing tonight?"

"Having dinner with you."

"Okay then." She pulled a small pad out of her pocket and scrawled something quickly. "That's my address, I'll see you around 7?"

"I will see you then."

"I look forward to it." With that the smile returned and she walked away. Jack watched her go; inexplicably he felt the corners of his mouth move upwards, he was smiling. He quickly forced his face into its normal expression; there would be time enough for that later… tonight.

---------------------------------- ------------------------------ -------------------------------------------

That's all for now, I know it's short but it was just a little scene I had in mind. Hopefully I'll come up with a few more to go along with it.


	2. Dinner

"You look lovely." Jack ventured across the table.

"You said that already, but thank you." Millie smiled; she really did look lovely. Her long hair was pulled up in a loose bun. The moment he saw it he knew which pins to remove for the brown curls to tumble free. That was knowledge to be saved for later. Jack never quite understood why, but he had a fascination with long dark hair and eyes to match.

"So… uh… how long have you been at the agency?" Jack hadn't felt this in quite sometime, he felt nervous. This was worse then being tortured. It couldn't really be nerves, could it? He faced down enemies day after day without blinking an eye. But an evening with a woman made him uneasy?

"I thought we weren't going to talk about work." She sipped her wine.

"That was my initial intention, however it has since occurred to me that work is the only thing I have to talk about." He confessed with a shrug.

"I'm sure there's something else we can talk about. You've traveled quite a bit, right?" Jack froze; something was brushing against his leg. Her stocking clad foot had slipped out of one of her red high heels and was making its way up to his knee.

"Yes… I've traveled a lot over the years."

"What was your favorite place?" Her expression was gentle, nothing to let on what was going on underneath the long white tablecloth. Her foot slowly moved down again, just dwindling along the length of his right leg.

"Difficult to say, I never got to do much sight seeing."

"Shame."

"What about you? Any travel?" Her foot stopped, resting against his ankle.

"A little when I first started. I was injured during a job and was moved to desk duty." That took the smile off of her face as she turned her spoon between her fingers.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine, you didn't know." She trained the utensil onto the dessert that had just been set down in front of her.

"How's the cake?" Jack braved.

"Great." Her spark seemed to return as she pushed the plate towards him. "Try some, it's really good."

"I really didn't mean to upset you."

"It's fine. Seriously. Here, eat some." She smiled, nudging the plate again. With a hesitant smile, Jack picked up his fork and took a bit. "Good, right?"

"Very."

Her foot didn't return, but the rest of the evening went relatively well. Before Jack knew it they were leaving the restaurant, headed back to her house. Glancing over in the car, he wasn't sure if he should take it personally that she was sleeping.

* * *

Long time coming chapter 2. Thanks to Li8 and bookworm86 for reviewing. I really appreciate it.


	3. Coy

Jack pulled into Millie's driveway, put the car in park and waited. It really had been a long time since he dated. Years ago it would've been up to the man to make the first move, but that had been before the wave of female liberation. Now it was up to them. He glanced over at Millie who had dozed off. She looked lovely when asleep; it was almost a shame to wake her up.

"Millie." Jack said softly, brushing his hand across her bare shoulder. "Millie." She stirred and slowly blinked her eyes open.

"Oh. I'm sorry Jack. It was a long day today."

"That's alright."

"I had a nice time." She smiled, not moving for the door yet.

"As did I." Her eyes watched him expectedly, causing him to pause for a moment. "It's been a while… are men still allowed to make the first move?"

"Not all women care for it, but I prefer things that way." With that being said Jack took the opportunity. He leaned in and kissed her softly, their lips barely brushing together.

"I'll walk you to your door."

"Okay." She had just gotten out of the car when he appeared to help her. He really was old fashioned, but Millie found it sweet and oddly alluring. She took the offered hand and they walked to her front door.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself."

"I really did, Jack." She smiled. There was something he enjoyed about the way she said his name. A lot of the time it was "Agent Bristow" at work, "dad" when he was talking to Sydney, there were a few people who called him Jack but it was always in a harsh tone. Her voice was sweet and soft, it was hard to believe that she was a government agent.

They stopped at the door, he let go of her hand while she dug through the small black purse for her keys. Jack watched her as she moved; a few strands of hair had come loose, falling across her bare neck. "Would you… uh would you like to come in?" She asked with a shy smile as she unlocked the door.

He quietly pulled her closer, leaning down to kiss her but stopping just short of her lips. He could feel the change in her breathing, the beating of her heart.

"Considering the location of your foot during dinner, there really is no need for this coyness." She shivered slightly as a light graze of his fingertips moved across her bare shoulders accompanied his words.

"Right… well come in then." She smiled, pushing the door open. He nodded and followed her in, not too bad for his first date.

* * *

A few more chapters to go. Reviews would be appreciated.


	4. Water

Millie's house was small. Two bedrooms, living room, office, and kitchen. There were windows allowing the orange of the streetlights to filter through. More interesting however, was the trail of clothes leading to the master bedroom. Millie's dress lay forgotten on the hardwood floor of the living room, kept company by Jack's sports coat and tie. Hairpins littered the trail.

The only noises in the house were coming from inside the room where the clothing trail ended. The subtle squeak of a mattress being moved against its frame. Heavy breathing, all coming out in short pants. Short attempts at words, each being cut off by a new moan. Everything finally reaching a climatic scream, followed by silence.

"Wow." Millie rolled onto her back. She struggled to catch her breath before glancing over at Jack. "You might struggle to ask a girl out but…" She took another deep breath, "you certainly haven't forgotten how to do _that_."

"Some things you never forget." Jack replied with a smug smile. He watched as Millie struggled to move, finally giving up and just lying still.

"I don't think I can get up just yet."

"Why would you want to?"

"Mmm, a fine point." She shifted slightly, moving her head onto a pillow. "I was thinking of getting some water, rehydrate."

"I can get it, if you'd like." Jack offered.

"No no, that's alright." She rolled over and leaned down to kiss him, "You just save up some more energy. Not quite done yet." She was about to pull away when Jack's hand cupped the back of her head and held her in place. It was a hard kiss, the force of it caused her to lose balance and fall on to him. "Jack…" she managed between kisses, "not that this isn't delightful… mmm… but I really do need to get some water."

"Alright." He mumbled, letting her go. She smiled and rolled off of him, moving to the edge of the bed. While looking around for something to put on, Jack took the opportunity to look at her from a different angle.

Her back was covered with faded, pale scars. The injury she spoke of earlier, this must've been the result. They started around her shoulder blades and continued all the way down to her waist. She happened to glance back at him and froze, realizing what he was staring at. Quickly grabbing his shirt from the floor she covered herself.

"I'm sure you've seen worse." She said softly, not turning around.

"What happened?" Jack ventured carefully, "If you don't mind my asking."

"My third job in the field… we were in a less than desirable country. My team turned out to be _they're_ team." She sighed. "They held me captive, tortured me and dropped me in an alley. Wanted to send a message to the guy in charge. I wasn't in a country known for surgical skills, they stopped the bleeding and stitched up everything. By the time they got me back into the country it was too late to avoid the scars." He watched her shoulders shrug, neither unsure of what else to say. She cleared her throat, "Uh. Do you want anything?" Millie stood and turned back to face him.

"Water please." She nodded and disappeared from the room. Jack sighed and laid back against the headboard. That dampened the mood in a way he hadn't intended. Should've known to leave well enough alone. They were having a good evening up until this point.

She quietly returned to the room, her bare feet padded against the hard wood floor. She handed him a glass of ice water and retook the empty spot on the bed.

"Thanks." He took a sip before setting the cup on the nightstand. She remained quiet. "I hope I didn't upset you… I didn't mean to pry."

"You didn't upset me, people usually ask when they see my back. Which is why I tend to keep my top on." She joked with a small smile, trying desperately to lighten the mood.

"What sort of things do you do at the office now?"

"Analysis. I'm fairly capable when it comes to computers, so sometimes I'll help Marshall if he's swamped." She set down her glass and rolled over so that she was partially on top of him again. "Lets not talk about work any more. I'm sure we can find a more interesting topic."

"I'm certain if we put our heads together we'll think of something." Jack muttered before pulling her into a kiss. She giggled.

"You could barely ask me out, but innuendo isn't an issue."

"I have many skills." He replied with a shrug.

"I'm looking forward to finding out what they are." With that the earlier conversation was forgotten and the evening continued, much to the delight of both involved.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them. Glad people are reading and enjoying. Another up soon.


	5. Breakfast

Jack woke up the next morning to find the bed empty. Glancing at the clock there was a moment of panic, 7.30 a.m., he would have to go home and get changed before heading into the office… that's when he remembered: Saturday. Neither of them had to go to work, yet Millie's side of the bed had been vacant for some time. Jack paused, collecting his bearings when he realized that there was music coming from the other room.

Quietly he climbed out of bed and looked around, finally spotting his clothes. Grabbing his boxers and undershirt from the floor, he dressed before heading towards the door that had been left open a crack.

"What is that noise?" He asked, approaching the kitchen where she was busy making breakfast.

"That's called classic rock. Causes all sorts of trouble, teens start dancing, virtues begin to loosen up, oh you've got trouble." She replied in a dry tone, glancing over her shoulder with a smirk.

"Ah yes. They didn't have that back in the prehistoric age."

"Was that a joke?" Millie asked in shock. "I'm thrilled to have been here for that."

"What're you making?" He asked, ignoring her teasing.

"French toast, interested?" As she posed her question he moved closer behind her, looking over her shoulder.

"It certainly smells good."

"The one breakfast dish I can make without negative results."

"How long have you been up?" He asked, bringing the plates she had set out over to the stove.

"About an hour and a half. I always get up early to work out." He looked at her again and noticed that she was wearing tight leggins and a loose sweater that drooped off, exposing her shoulder. "This is going to be a few more minutes."

"I can wait." Jack said quietly as he leaned down to press a kiss to her shoulder. Millie tilted back to look at him with a quirked eyebrow.

"You're a smooth man Jack Bristow." She said with a giggle as he moved from her shoulders to her exposed neck.

"I do what I can."

"You do it well." He moved to her lips and gave her a long kiss, moving her back towards the counter. "Very… very well… but the food's going to burn. We should get a little nourishment first." She said pressing a phantom kiss against his lips, then reaching behind him to turn the stove off.

"There is logic in that plan."

"I'm glad you agree. I'll grab the plates; you can change to the music to something you find more palatable." He nodded and let go of her so that they could perform their tasks.

"Quite the collection you have here." He said looking through her CD towers.

"What can I say, I'm an audiophile." She pulled plates from the cabinet and arranged the French toast pleasantly. The room went quiet for a moment but was replaced with jazz. "Hmm… interesting." She smiled, handing him a plate and taking a seat at the breakfast nook.

"What is?"

"I had you pegged as a jazz man."

"Really?" She just nodded, swallowing a mouth full of French toast. "I had you pegged as a screamer." He ventured in a casual tone. Millie nearly choked.

"How nice that we can both be right." She smiled. They finished eating, chatting off and on through out.

"That was delicious." Jack complimented.

"Thank you." She replied as he stood up and took their plates. "Just leave those, I'll take care of them."

She stood and followed him, pushing herself up onto the counter next to the sink. Quietly he moved between her legs and pulled her into a kiss.

"I hope you don't have prying neighbors." He whispered, moving his hand to the bottom of her sweatshirt and lifting it over her head.

"I've only ever cooked in here. I guess we'll find out."

"Certainly the most filling breakfast I've had in a long time." She laughed, enjoying the temporary haze that would most likely be broken Monday morning. But for now she would delight in this encounter.

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated. Sorry about the delay, I'll try and move things along.


	6. Monday Morning

Getting ready for work on Monday was a long process for Millie. She was suddenly glad that she was an earlier riser. A ridiculous amount of time was spent in front of the mirror before settling on a skirt and jacket set. She knew that Jack wouldn't have the same issue. He would be his usual calm, collected self. It wouldn't faze him when they passed each other in the hall.

She was just about to walk away from the mirror when something caught her eye. Pulling back the collar of her jacket slightly, she gasped in horror.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!"

Across town Jack calmly finished tying his tie, before locating his suit jacket. He hadn't returned to his apartment until late last night. When he had asked Millie out to dinner he hadn't intended to spend most of the weekend at her house. Not that he was complaining. It was certainly a better alternative to how he usually spent his free time.

Of course Jack, being Jack, didn't allow an interlude such as this to affect his usual schedule. Late Sunday night (to be honest, more like Monday morning) he finally left her house and returned to his apartment. There he got a few more hours of sleep before getting ready for work. Despite feeling tired, he also felt rather invigorated. There was no grand mystery there.

Millie was already there when he arrived at the CIA office. Jack began to approach her desk but froze when he saw Sydney stop at his target destination.

"Hi Millie."

"Hi Sydney."

"Do you have those files from the hard drive Marshall's been working on? He said to ask you for them."

"I do have them." Millie opened her side drawer and pulled out a thick file folder. "Marshall was a little swamped there last week and asked me to process the data. It was the only thing he was doing that didn't require genius status. I think there might be another one in here."

"I know what you mean, there's only so much I can do with the computer." Syd took the file and smiled. "Did you have a nice weekend?"

"Yes, just hung around the house."

"Sounds nice—Hi dad." Sydney greeted Jack as he tried to walk by quietly, headed for his desk.

"Hello Sydney." He said in his usual tone, moving towards his daughter. "Agent Campbell." Millie nodded hello and went back to looking for the second file.

"How was your weekend, dad?"

"Fine." He answered shortly.

"Here we go." Millie said, sitting up again with file in hand. Unaware that her collar had slipped until she heard Sydney gasp.

"What happened?" Millie's hand flew to her neck and quickly pulled her collar back into place.

"My brother came by with his son on Saturday. Kid pelted me with a G.I. Joe. You'd be surprised the damage those things can do when they have enough force behind them." That was a much more acceptable answer than, _your dad got a little carried away during our weekend long romp._

"Wow, he really got you." Sydney didn't notice the expression on Jack's face. A wave of smugness before returning to stoic.

"I tried to cover it up as much as possible. I was so worried people would think I had a hickey. Don't need high school flashbacks." Millie laughed slightly.

"Oh, I know… " Sydney began, Jack glanced at her, "… no I don't." She quickly amended. "I have some where to be with these." She took the files and headed for Vaughan's desk.

"Son of a bitch." She spoke softly, her face remaining neutral.

"Didn't appreciate the surprise?" Jack asked, taking in the surrounding perimeter again. It was still early enough that the most of the desks surrounding Millie's were empty.

"Not as much as I enjoyed receiving it." She glanced up at him briefly, enjoying the flash of surprise her answer provoked.

"Well, perhaps you would be interested in striking revenge?"

"I believe I would be interested in doing that."

Across the room Sydney was distracted from what Vaughan was saying. She watched her father, still talking to Millie. The two didn't have any cases in common that she knew of, yet there he was. She could tell that both were being very careful to control their expressions. It couldn't possibly… her dad would never… was that a smile? No, Sydney must've seen wrong. Jack Bristow rarely smiled, not even a half smile. But that was definitely what she saw. Which means that the bruise… no. No. Couldn't be. Sydney shook her head and went back to her work at hand. It was a silly thought that she would never consider again.

"Very good. We can speak later." Jack said briskly.

"Looking forward to it." He could tell that she was smiling, even though she was looking down at the open file on her desk. She listened as he walked away, glancing up and watching as he went. They both knew that this wasn't some great romance. But it was fun and God knew Jack could do with a little fun now and then. Millie was more than happy to comply. Although, she would need to invest in a larger bottle of cover up. A small sacrifice that she was more than willing to make.

**-See Jack Date-**

**And that's that. Reviews are appreciated. Hope at least a few people enjoyed this. Just wanted a slightly different view of Jack. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
